Wait for Me
by DreamWriter98
Summary: Puck crashed Sabrina's wedding, and they were married. But the journey from point A to point B wasn't exactly linear. It was filled with sadness and anger. But also with laughter and plenty of shenanigans.


"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was killer. Those darn pigeons always stop in the middle of the intersection." He shook his head, dislodging colorful shards of glass. The minister winced as they fell. "Well, I'm here now. Let's get started!"

"Get what started?" Bradley asked, a hint of aggression in his voice. His hand tightened around Sabrina's. She squeezed his hand in reassurance, but she couldn't stop the excitement from bubbling up, or the anger. And she didn't know which was causing her heart to beat so wildly in her chest. In the background, she vaguely heard the panic from Bradley's guests. But all she really noticed were the mischievous eyes of her childhood love and the familiar warmth of her husband's hand. Well, he was technically still her fiancé, since they hadn't signed anything or made any vows yet. Sabrina scowled, afraid that she was secretly glad of the fact.

"Get what started? This wedding!" Puck exclaimed, throwing Bradley's guests into a panic once again. "I knew that Grimm never be able to plan a _cool_ wedding, so I brought backup." Puck winked and folded in his wings, landing in front of Bradley and Sabrina.

"Puck," Sabrina took a deep breath to reign in her emotions. "Puck, we're all really…" Sabrina paused, looking for the right word.

"We're really glad that you could make it. I'm sure Sabrina is happy to have her childhood friend at our wedding." Bradley smiled and shook Puck's hand. "I'm sure there's an extra seat somewhere in this church."

Puck laughed. "No, poor fellow. You misunderstand. I'm not here to attend the wedding." He pulled out his sword. "I'm here to-"

Sabrina cut him off with her famous right hook. At the collective gasp from the audience, Sabrina looked out at the church for the first time. Her parents were smiling at her proudly and Basil was crying and doubled over with laughter. Everafters were everywhere, calming the human guests, using forgetful dust when necessary. And Daphne was kneeling next to Puck, helping him up. She looked at Sabrina disapprovingly.

"What? He deserved it," Sabrina said defensively. She blew a loose stand of hair out of her eye.

"You still have it, Grimm." Puck grinned, licking his split lip. "I'm glad you haven't gone soft. But seriously, have you forgot our promise already. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were that forgetful. I can't get married without me, Stinky. I'm your man of honor."

"Honey, what is he talking about?" Bradley asked, turning to Sabrina. "What is a 'man of honor'?"

"Yes, Sabrina what is he talking about?" Sabrina turned and saw her parents coming to the altar. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bradley's parents heading their way too. The minister was nowhere to be seen.

"Puck used to stage fake weddings for us." Sabrina shuddered at the memory.

"Ah, those were magnificent weddings. I even had a live crocodile fight at one." Puck smiled and puffed out his chest proudly.

Sabrina glared at him and continued. "Anyways, to get him to stop, I promised him that he could be the male version of the man of honor at my wedding as long as he stopped getting his kangaroo to marry us every other day. He thought that it sounded like more fun than actually marrying me, so he agreed. I never thought he would crash my wedding ten years later to make good on that promise," Sabrina finished angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, Stinky. You didn't even tell me you were getting married. I was robbed of the chance to throw you a bachelorette party. Although," Puck scratched his chin thoughtfully," if you would postpone your wedding for three hours, I could throw something together. Some live entertainment would work. I still know a tiger trainer. The circus fired him, but he still does some freelance work."

"No, Puck. I'm not stopping my wedding and putting my life on hold for you. Not again. You don't have the right to ask that of me anymore." Sabrina tried to keep the anger and the hurt out of her voice, but she was sure everyone heard it.

"Hey, Stinky, no need to yell. Your hearing may be bad, but mine is perfectly fine, even after 4000 years. I'm just trying to help out." Puck's face started to turn an angry shade of red and his wings popped out of his back. They buzzed angrily, lifting him several inches off the ground.

"I didn't ask your help, and I don't need your help!" Sabrina was surprised. She didn't plan to yell. In fact, she had planned to give a clever quip about his age them punch him in the face again. But she was on a roll now, and she couldn't stop. All the anger she'd stored up in the past years was suddenly coming out. "You were always a pain in my butt. You were like a roach that just wouldn't die. You were like a fly, always buzzing in my ear and I just wanted to smash you into smithereens. And then you left. For five years. Five years, Puck, five entire years that we didn't hear from you. I waited for you, but you never came back, never even sent word to let us know you were alive. And now you decide to come back, on my wedding day no less. Will you ever stop ruining my life, you Stinkpot?" Sabrina found herself inches from Puck's face. She could see her own face reflected in his eyes. It was now a pretty sight. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed from yelling, and she was pretty sure that she was so mad that she'd spit on him. But she was beyond caring. She'd just have to apologize later.

"You think living with you was easy, Stinky. It wasn't. I had to deal with your disgusting girl smell. You poisoned me with your disgusting 'puberty disease'. You were a thorn in my side. For the record, I never asked you to wait for me. I never made you any promises. If you don't want my help, fine! I'm leaving." Puck pulled out his wooden sword, and Sabrina's heart twisted painfully at the familiar sight of the worn wooden weapon. It had saved her life too many times to count.

Sabrina pushed the thought aside. She was angry, not sad. Puck was ruining her life. "Fine," she retorted lamely.

"Fine!" Puck shouted, sticking his tongue out. He jumped up and flew towards the gaping hole in the church window. "Just for the record, the dancing ogres are non-refundable, so they'll still be at the reception!" Puck glared at Sabrina angrily one last time before flying out the window.

"Good riddance," Sabrina muttered. The words rang in the silent church. The everafters were studiously studying the ceiling, the floor, anything but the small group at the altar. The humans, on the other hand, stared open-mouthed at them.

"I heartily agree, Sabrina," Henry said. He surveyed the scene. "Some forgetful dust would probably be wise."

"You're right," Sabrina said wearily. "Daphne?"

"On it." Daphne grabbed Basil (who was surprisingly somber after his laugh attack earlier) and went to work.

"Sabrina, honey, are you okay?" Veronica took Sabrina's hand and smoothed the loose hair off her forehead.

"I'm fine, mom. Can we just continue with the wedding?" Sabrina straightened her dress and tried to pat her hair in place. She cleared her throat. "Bradley?"

Bradley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sabrina, maybe we should talk. In private." Sabrina's stomach turned, and she swallowed nervously. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Bradley turned to his parents and talked with them quietly for a second before taking Sabrina's hand and leading her outside.


End file.
